Jonathan's Heart
by ScubaD
Summary: Will Jonathan's near-death experience bring Jennifer to his side or will she stay away? Revenge is the driving force for one man's exists.
1. Chapter 1

"I have a problem you need to handle!' The man spoke facing the bay window overlooking the LA night life from his apartment. Arthur Kevan was used to getting his way and if Roger Wetmore hadn't died in a car accident his plans for revenge wouldn't be unraveling. Jennifer Edwards must pay for the death of his son, Ford Beebe, his thrust for vengeance was on his mind. He was proud of his son even though he never acknowledged him. He watched his son's life from a far. Ford was the result of an affair with his best friend's wife. Ford's mother and he agreed never to see each other once she discovers she was pregnant, that had been the worst deal he ever made. They went back to their spouses and lived non-existing lives.

His plan was simple; destroy everything Jennifer Edwards Hart loved, put her in jail, and Ford's death was the key. Killing her would be too good but ripping her fairytale marriage apart would devastate her. The drug his son's company invented had been used on Jonathan Hart years ago at a school reunion that ultimately cost Ford, his life. His son was weak because of his love for Jennifer; Arthur would not make the same mistake. He had to work fast, his old friend and CEO of Hart Inc., Jonathan Hart was oblivious to his connection with Ford Beebe.

"Who you need worked over boss?" The man on the other end of the phone asked. Bring Author back to his plan.

"Jack Ricci" Kevan replied, he had to get Jack out of the picture now. He knew too much about his plans to set Jennifer Hart up for embezzlement. Jack had uncovered who was behind the accounts and if he told Jonathan it wouldn't matter; he had him under control but going to the FBI or other agencies would be bad.

"It's already done boss!" Kevan's henchmen said.

In the Hart's household Jennifer had noticed that her husband had been acting strangely. Little did they know Jonathan was yet under another post-hypnotic suggestion to follow the plan of divorcing and destroying his wife emotionally!

**Five years later**

He only just closed his eyes when he felt the warmth of her breath calling his name "Jonathan"

"You're going to sleep all day darling" the warmth of her body cuddle next to him always brought a smile to his face. He could not believe how lucky he was to find her, was it divine intervention. He pulled her closer tracing her jaw line with his thumb; tenderly stroking her hair and neck.

He kissed her lightly on the nose before moving down to her lips. Those sweet lips of hers …. He places a few pecks on her lips, which gradually became deeper, her mouth open involuntarily responding to his tongue touch. Jonathan uses his tongue in gent motion then more aggressively to probe her mouth, sending pleasure that cascade down her body. He loved to play contact sports with her.

Jonathan rise up, lifting her chain brushing more kisses down her neck and shoulder. Jennifer's body responds goose bumps rising to meet the tender touch of his lips. She closed her eyes, breathing sallow at ever contact of his skin to hers. He returns often to join their sensual touch of her lips. He lingers at this moment to search deep into her soul, penetrating and retreating, doing the dance of lovers, tongues touching. All while their hands exploring and caressing each others body. His hands reconnecting to Jennifer's body once more, the contour of her hips, the curve of her breast; and the swell of her buttocks.

He was gone, his heart, mind and soul belong to her and she knew it. He didn't know when but she had removed the PJ top and working on his bottoms, she was fully dress in her birthday suit.

He reached for her breast, finding her nipple already erect feeling the smoothness. He use his finger starting with slow circle motions stirred her passion even greater. Their lips still connected she moved her hands rediscovering his python, teasing with light touches. She broke our union when she felt the gleaming drops of his anticipation on her fingertips. She smile at him putting more fuel to his already heighten desire for her. He pulled her in capturing her lips once more, going in for a deep long kiss; he could feel her body quivering at his touches. Then he started softly dropping kisses down her neck, on the shoulder and across her swollen breast. His lips find a hostage, capturing her nipple going around and round with his tongue. With his hands free, moving downward passing her stomach through a sea of curly red hair below the mound, finding her pleasure spot she wasn't ready for him yet. He slipped a finger slowly in and out of her in a circular motion until her body told him it was time. Her breathing changes and she moans, arching her body to his movements. She pulls his head toward her wanting to taste his lips and all he had to offer her. She whisper in his ear "Darling now, please now"

That was all he needed to hear, he slide between her legs he took hold of his erected manhood and enter slowly inch by inch. They stayed in that position a few seconds before starting an age old ritual love making. As their bodies moved in rhythm the mind-blowing sensation of their merging began intensifying until it accumulated in an earth shattering release of emotions and climax.

He wanted to take his time and really experience the emotional connection with his wife.

"Open your eyes Jennifer" He looked into her eyes cherishing the gift God had given him, his wife. He could feel his heartbeat next to hers. "Jennifer" he screamed waking up "Dam just another dreamed"

Monday morning started the same way as all the other days in the past five years he dreamed of her. That was last time he would kiss her, hold her, or make love to her for a while. The first time he saw her and their eyes met Jonathan was overcome by her embodiment of the most kind and loving person he ever envisioned - all unspoken in her eyes. He thought the sun rose in her eyes. The way the sun would high- light her hair in the morning, the way she would wake him just kissing his lips, he loved her so much. He breathes deeply remembering how the aroma of her hair ping pongs in his nasal after she had washed it. For a brief moment she was back in his life, but he pushed her away, he had to, his one and only love. The full details for leaving Jennifer Edwards Hart the love of his life were still a blur to him. Jonathan would listen to R. Kelly's song "If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time" on his way to work thinking about her. Without her, he was lost and a shell of his former self. Deanne called on the intercom "Mr. Hart there is a Mr. Ricci on line one" Quickly the mention of that name brought Jonathan back to reality. "I will be with him in a second Deanne, thank you." Jonathan picked up his phone and greeted Jack Ricci who worked for Hart Industries for over ten years; Ricci had just been promoted to Senior VP of Finance filling the vacancy that the untimely death of Roger Wetmore created.

"Jonathan, we need to talk can you meet me somewhere" Jack was nervous, scared and confused as what to do about the problem that he just uncovered. One of Hart Industries employees was embezzling from the company, about 2.5 million a year for past five years in dummy accounts set up by Jennifer Hart. The problem was Jennifer wasn't in the states because of the divorce. The transfers started after Jennifer dropped off the face of the earth in a matter of speaking. Jack knew she didn't need the money because of the divorce settlement and her income as a writer these past few years. No one had seen Jennifer Edwards in person, no book tours or TV appearance yet everyone wanted her but she had refuse to show her face in public. After months of searching, Jack had now uncovered who was behind the embezzlement. One of Hart Industries most respected board members Arthur Kevan. The mistake Jack made was approaching Arthur with the information before he discovered he was behind the misappropriation of funds. Jack was afraid for his life and the only one person could help him, Jonathan Hart.

"Sure Jack! How about we meet on Wednesday at 10:00 for golf?"

"No Jonathan, I mean in the next half hour?"

"I have meetings all day Jack, what's so important?

"It's about Jennifer!" Silence fall on the phone like a heavy weight. Jonathan fell back into his chair; he was taking deep breaths to stay composure.

Jonathan finally spoke. "What about Jennifer? Jack!"

"Not on the phone Jonathan, I will fill you in when we meet."

"Jack, I'm sending you the address of the beach house, meet me there in twenty minutes."

"OK, Jonathan! I will see you then." Jack was already in LA, he's departure from London on Saturday would now have to wait. He was afraid that he was being followed. He had to get the files to Jonathan Hart.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach House

The Beach House

The beach house is where Jonathan and his son Stephen had being living after Jennifer walked out of his life. He was a gift from God, when he was leaving a restaurant one night, a young lady bump into him sliding her hand into his jacket pocket trying to pick pocket him. He felt her and grabs her wrist

"Let me go man!" the young lady screamed

"No, that isn't happening now we can do this two ways you can tell me why you were stealing from me or I call the officer over here and have him talk you to jail."

"No don't call him I will tell you" Jonathan was a man who always believe in giving people a second chance in life and him meeting her that night was his. The young lady was pregnant and her boyfriend was young and out of work. Jonathan helped them get their life on track, he gave the young man a job in the mail room of Hart Inc. and they were on their way to a good start. Both of them knew they were too young to take care of child and they want the best for him. They decide to ask Jonathan if he would adopt their son. When the drive of the other car blows at Jonathan after he comes into their lane his thoughts were return to the problem at hand.

Jonathan arrived on time, and was concerned about what Jack had to tell him about his wife. He went to the bar; saw the bottle of Scotch that Jennifer got him on his birthday eight years earlier. He thought to himself it should be well aged now, a smile came over his face thinking about that day when a knock on the door stunned him back to reality. Jonathan opened the door to see a very frightened and confused Jack in front of him.

"Hello old friend, I was just about to pour a glass of Scotch would you like one?" Jonathan offered.

"No, thank you Jonathan" Jonathan suggested a seat to Jack but he was to tense to set down so he started to pace the room like a caged animal. Then Jack walked out on the deck, Jonathan followed with his drink in hand. Jack walked back into the house making Jonathan upset. "Enough Jack, stay in one place!" Jonathan final yells at his old friend.

In the rocks the henchmen concealed himself, watching Jack's every move through the glass doors of the beach house. Then he phones his boss.

"Jack is with Jonathan Hart you want both boss"

"No! Just Jack"

"What about the Hart fellow?"

"Wound him to keep him out of my plans and bring Jennifer Hart out of hiding."

"Done boss" The henchmen set up his rife waiting for his chance to kill Jack.

In the beach house Jonathan started questioning Jack. "Jack are you going to tell me what's making you so jumpy"

"What's this about Jennifer?"

Jack turn to Jonathan about to speak. When Jonathan heard the familiar sound of like a sonic crack, blood burst from Jack's chest and head. He had succumbed to his injuries and fell to the ground. It was four kill shoots, and then the other shoots hit Jonathan before he could take cover. He collapsed holding his chest trying to stop the bleeding.

Before he lost consciousness he called out Jennifer's name. "Jennifer!"

"Oh Jennifer, forgive me my love" Jonathan wasn't sure if she could still feel him or even hear but he tried reconnecting their special bond before he passed out.

**The Hospital**

Jonathan had told Deanna about the meeting and if he did not return around 12 she was to drop off the files he needed to look over before his morning meeting. She arrived at the beach house around noon with lunch for Mr. Hart and Mr. Ricci.

"Knock, knock…" She opened the door with her free hand; entering the house with the lunch in one hand and the files in the other she called out "Mr. Hart?" Deanna poked her head inside the house. She hadn't been there since Mrs. Hart left. The lay of the house had not change, it was as time stood still; she continued to walking in the living room and calling "Mr. Hart" but no answer came. She heard a faint whisper over the pounding ocean waves and saw the spattered blood on the glass doors of the deck. Looking down, she noticed the bottom of her shoe covered with red liquid.

"Deanne over here!" She turned and ran to the raspy voice and knelt down to see what she can do for her boss. She without further thought called 911 while she placed her sweater over Jonathan's wound to try and stop the bleeding.

Jonathan using his last strength removed the necklace he has been wearing for the past five years that he had on the day she walked out of his life. "Deanne promise me, you will give this to my wife." Reaching toward her, he hands her the necklace with Jennifer's wedding ring as the charm.

"Deanne make sure she understands I always loved her no matter what she might hear or think, everything will be revealed. "

The EMT workers arrived, and quickly began working on Jonathan, he had lost a lot of blood they did not know where to start. Jonathan's suit was cover with blood. They got him stable, loaded him into the ambulance. Within minutes the ambulance arrived at Cedars-Sinai Emergency room. The EMT's jumped out of the rig and bolted with Jonathan into the ER. They started calling out information to nurses on staff "We have a 45 year old man with two gun shoot wounds one to the chest the other one to the head no sign of contusions or fractures.

Doctors came rushing in, yelling orders for IV, MRIs, XRAY's and EKGs. Dr. Costa tried to stop the bleeding in Jonathan's chest with no success, he was coding; they had to get him stable again so they could do surgery.

Deanna called Max who was in Las Vegas with Lt. Gray and Frank. He had stopped there to try his luck before meeting Jennifer and the kids in New York. His phone buzzed in his pocket. "Mr. H you want me to put a bet down" Max seeing the caller ID. "Max its Deanna, Mr. Hart has been shot and it looks bad" Max was stunned for a second then he asked "is he awake, Deanna"

"No Max but he has being taken to Cedars-Sinai" Deanna tried to explain with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Deanna, go to the hospital and keep me up to date; I'm on the next flight I can get."

"OK, Max what about Mrs. Hart?" Max did not want to answer that question.

"Deanna I will take care of it, I need to go now"

Max hung up the phone and despised having to make the next call, called Jennifer. It was painful dialing every number, hearing the ringing. He got her answering service; he left her five messages without a return call. Not knowing what else to do, he left a final message and boarded the next flight to LA. Once in the air, he told Frank to take the jet and meet Mrs. H at the airport in New York. Max knew where she was at all times it was part of their agreement to see his special packages.

**The ER**

"Is his wife here yet or any family members?" The surgeon called out to his staff.

"I'll go and check." One of the nurses replied, removing his surgical attire.

The nurse walked to the family area where he spoke to the nurse at the desk and guard on duty, explaining that she should contact the ER as soon as Mr. Jonathan Hart's family arrives as they'd need them to sign permission forms. Max and Captain Gary exited the elevator and briskly strode to the corner to the Surgery floor, where they heard the man say "next of kin of Jonathan Hart" Max shift his weight almost falling when Herschel took his arm, he felt his legs crumple.

"I'm Max Bennie, Jonathan Hart's father"

"Mr. Bennie I'll let the Doctor know you're here, please have a seat in this room please" Max and Captain Gray followed the nurse to the family waiting room.

Max quickly turned his attention to the man in front of him and took a deep breath as the Doctor began to talk.

He listed all of Jonathan injuries and with each one Max felt a pain in his own chest but he fought to stay composed. The two-dimensional echocardiography showed inferior-wall hypo-kinetic. There was no pericardia effusion. A left coronary angiogram shows filling of the distal right coronary artery through collateral vessels. A right coronary angiogram in diastole and systole shows total occlusion of the right coronary artery with a thrombus at the site of occlusion.

"OK doctor enough of the technical jargon just start talking plain English" Max wanted to yell but he remained calm, as he should have been at the house with him.

Just when Max and Captain Gray thought they'd come to the end of the list of injuries the Doctor paused a moment and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennie the trauma caused internal bleeding in his abdominal and chest and your son has lost a lot of blood we had to give him three bags of blood just to stabilize him. We are taking precautions to make sure there's no risk of an infection on top of everything else his body has to fight."

"Dr. Costa will Jonathan live!" He asked quietly as tears filled his eyes.

"Judging by what I saw on the MRI and CT scan he will if we can get him into surgery in time."

Max wiped his eyes and takes another deep breath. "What happens now?"

"Your son is headed to surgery and we need you Mr. Bennie we'll get you to sign the consent forms immediately."


	3. Chapter 3: Near-Death

Dr. Costa and his staff worked on Jonathan for hours removing the bullet, repairing his collapsed lung, when his heart rate dropped dangerously low. But the team kept working not willing to give up on their patient. The surgeon cut into Jonathan's side looking for anything including any injury they missed because he was still bleeding.

Jonathan become aware of no pain in his body, and started to believe that the shooting was just a dream that he was weightless floating above his body. Jonathan could see Jennifer laying on him crying, he tried to reach out for her but nothing happen. Then Jonathan saw his life pass before him, he flashed back to when he was little boy in the orphanage, to meeting Max and their life together and the start of Hart Industries. The image of when he fell in love with his soul mate, Jennifer Edwards Hart who he loved more than anything, and the death of his son Lucas Jaden Hart, the only thing he regretted was hurting her. He started going through a dark tunnel and a bright white light appeared at the end of the tunnel. He was transported _to an amazing place where loves abide._

"_Jonathan?" a voice called his name, he never heard it before but it sounded familiar somehow. A young man appeared from nowhere. _"_Yes!" he replies with a _raspy voice.

"Jonathan, follow me please!" The young man asked him. "I know you have many questions but we have time" The young man said. Jonathan walked behind the young man into another white light; a manicured pasture appeared before him with a lake in the back ground, a horse ring and barn, with a woman with red hair, white shirt and jeans, she had her back to him. She was standing next to a horse; He was beautiful, finely chiseled bone structure, concave profile, with a high-carried tail. Then she turns toward him, the woman was very attractive she reminded him of Jennifer but she was different somehow.

_"Hello, son glad you had time to come see me" Suzanne spoke to her son-n- law Jonathan._

_"Hello, do I know you" Jonathan asked. "No, but I know you; Jonathan I have watched over you and my dear daughter for years now" Suzanne said with a smile._

Jonathan was flooded by her statement; he was speechless for a few minutes. The young man watched Jonathan's expression turn from almost happiness to a deep shame; he had betrayed Jennifer's love. Then the young man spoke: "I would like to introduce myself, I'm Nicholas Jaden Hart" Jonathan could not believe this young man was his son but in his heart somehow he knew then he fled to his knees with tears in his eyes. _"I've missed you so much son" _

_"Dad I took this appearance so we could talk better than the last time you saw me."_ Lucas bent down and hugged his father tightly. "I thank you father for loving and caring for me those few days of my life" Jonathan replied _"Lucas, son no need for thanks, I loved you from the time your mother told me about you"_

"_I've missed you too Dad, come, we've have some time to catch up" Nicholas took his father's hand and usher him nearer to his grandmother. They sat on the fence of the horse ring. _

_"Am I dead or dreaming, Suzanne" Jonathan asked his mother in law_

"_No, my dear Jonathan, you're in limbo, it's up to you choose to go back or continue on to Heaven with us Jonathan," Suzanne walked over and hugged both Jonathan and Nicholas. Then she pulled Jonathan up and patted him on the back. They walked to some logs by the lake and all took a seat. He was feeling excited for seeing his son and mother but sadden for the pain he was putting Max and Jennifer through. He still loved Jennifer but was afraid she hated him. _

"_How are you, son," His mother place a hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek._

"_I'm_ s_o piss and confused Mother if I can call you that, something in me broke when we lost Lucas and I want to know why the hell it happen" Suzanne's heart broke listening to the hurt in Jonathan's voice but she had to stay strong for Jennifer and their children. Then Nicholas spoke: "Dad I would have given anything to stay with you and mama but it was my time." Jonathan looked at him and almost yell at what he was hearing coming from someone that looked more like Jennifer then him. "Nicholas how can you say that it was your time" Jonathan start pacing, he had so much build up emotions dealing with the death of his son. You never got had a chance to live life to its fullest son, to love, be love, to marry or meet your mother." Nicholas walked to his father and took his hand "Dad, look at me please"_

_"I did all those things through you and mama!"_

_"I connected with her in the womb and remember every time you were near me, I kick in response, it up set ma sometimes because she believed I loved you more" _Nicholas smile and they both laugh_ "Ya! I remember that Lucas, so you knew when I was around" _Jonathan gave him the proud father grin_ "That's my boy" _Jonathan was starting to understand and accept the loss of his son, he was mad at himself for not protecting his wife and child, God for taking Lucas. Lucas hugged his father one last time and whisper_ "Remember to tell mama I love her, said hello to my little sister and brother dad" _with that a flash Lucas was an infant again in his father's arms who released held backed emotions for the first time in years. Susanne watched her son heal from his hurt heart giving time to enjoy these few moments with Lucas. She walked over to take Nicholas from her son because she knew Jonathan would stay in the very spot for eternity.

_"OK enough of this Jonathan hand me my grandson" _Susanne spoke with a ruff voice to sake Jonathan thoughts, so he would go back. Jonathan looked at Susanne with confusion in those ice blue eyes of his._ "What do you mean; I'm going with him Susanne" _Susanne was flooded, she need to say something that will change his mind and not tell him the complete truth about why he needs to go back. She moved over to him and placed a hand on his should.

_"Jonathan tell me why are you willing to go with Nicholas and not go back to live life son"_

_"Mother, I'm tired of being alone and I don't have any more fight left" _Jonathan held Nicholas close to his chest._ "When God give me a family, I destroy it and I don't even know why that's the funny thing. Even by some chance Jennifer forgives and take me back how would I be sure I will never hurt her again. We had a wonderful life, an adventure one right after another! But it's over mother and there nothing left for me there."_

_"Jonathan you know in your heart that's not true son!" What about little Max are should I call him _Stephen who you name after Jennifer's father?She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek_ "My dear son you were never alone, God has been with you always and now Jonathan you need to return, your work isn't done son. Jonathan, do you think Jennifer and you happening by accident? Have you forgotten about Jennifer and what Jack was going to tell you?" _Jonathan dropped his head looking in his son's eyes_ "Lucas, I will always love you but I need to go protect mammy." _He kissed his son on his head, hugged him one last time_ "You be a good boy for your grandmother" he handed the infant to his grandmother. _

_"Thank you son! Tell Jenny I love her and will always watch over her family. Jonathan give my grandchildren and Stephen a big kiss for me; I will be waiting for him" _Jonathan looked at her and smile_ "Mother you joking about the second part right" _Susanne mount her horse with Lucas and started to ride off before leaving Jonathan she left him with one sentence.

_"The only way to find out is return son" She pulled the _bridle_; _moving at a brisk pace, then she heard him yell _"How do I return?" _

_"Jonathan just think about her"_ then she was gone in the mist_. _

He closed his eyes, Jonathan's began a deep visualization of Jennifer; starting when they first time they met, looking into those eyes that could not lie. He remembered holding her for the first time, thinking it was a dream. He tried so hard to be a gentleman; he couldn't let her go without kissing her. The cat and mouse games they played all the time. What seal the deal for him was her lips touching his and exchanging strengthen the bond they held between them. The moment he asked her to married him, she breathe new life into his soul and how grateful he was for her loving him. Thanking God for Jennifer and how blessed he was to fall in love with her. When she touches him and the way she calls his name sending shivers down his spine. _"Jonathan!"_ he loved it but this sounded like she was right next to him. When he was with her time stood still, then he heard her voice again. _"Jonathan darling open your eyes please"_ Jennifer placed her hand on Jonathan. She had to transfer her strength to him; she slid his hand in her blouse next to her heart.

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_ She repeated that tender statement.

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_ She lend in placing a kiss on his lips. Their lips touch, hearts and soul collided. She felt him move his hand first before he finely returns her kiss. He was up to his old antics, copping a feel on the sly. She pulled away to see him smiling at her. He tried to say something but was interrupted. The elevator doors open, two male orderlies enter; one gripping Jennifer's arm and the other injected her with a sedative.

_"Stop!"_ Jonathan yelled, everyone standing outside the elevator was stunned with the exception of Max and Captain. Gray. Jennifer collapsed on top of Jonathan's chest.


	4. Chapter 4 Jennifer's Heart

WARNING:  
These stories contain material which may not be suitable for all readers.  
If you are offended by sexually explicit material, please do not proceed.

New York

It was a beautiful day in Manhattan, Jennifer loved this town, the people, the way her heart leap just smelling the air, brought back memories when she was a journalists working for the New York Times. This time she was visiting for business, she was going to see her old friend Claudia to help out with some research for her new book. The only problem she had was dodging the paparazzi who hound her for the past five years. They wanted pictures of the poor ex-wife of Jonathan Hart. Now that she is on the best sellers list in Europe and the United States everyone wants a piece of her.

Claudia worked for CNN; Jennifer needed to go through some old archives at the station. Jennifer took a cab straight from the airport and sent Staller with the twains to her father's estate. Once arriving at the worlds larges media hub were all news is filtered through she walked to the receptionist desk.

"Hello may I help you" Nancy, the receptionist asked.

"Hello, Yes! My name is Jennifer Edwards will please inform Ms. Claudia her 9 o'clock appointment is here" Jennifer replied. The receptionists picked up the phone and inform Ms. Claudia Harris of the arrival of Mrs. Edwards

"Madam Please take a seat and she will be with you shortly" the receptionist informed Jennifer. While Jennifer was waiting she started to feel uneasy. Then it hit her "Jonathan" she felt it in her soul, he had called her name for a second time then it was gone. She had an unnerving feeling that something was wrong, it sat at the pit of her stomach. She knew in her heart, Jonathan was in trouble but would he want to see her, they had not spoken in almost six years; she still loved him no matter how he dismissed her after ten years of marriage.

Claudia came down and greeted her old friend.

"Hello old girl how's life treating you?" Jennifer heard her friend's voice, turned around with a look that would have killed Claudia. "I assure you I have never been a girl" Jennifer's reply she smile and they both hug and laugh. Claudia escorted Jennifer back to her office, she asked her secretary to get them coffee.

"Jen, you still take cream and sugar right."

"You think you know me like the back of your hand Claudia." Jennifer took a seat, she was still shaken by what she was still feeling but she could not reveal it Claudia, she put on her poker face. "Claudia can  
you give me a second I need to check on the kids, make sure they haven't locked Stella in a closet again." Jennifer step in the hallway and called Max's phone, he would know what's going on with Jonathan. She got his voice mail. "Max this is Jennifer please call me a.s.a.p., I need to know if Jonathan is OK, it's important." She returns to Claudia's office.

"So Jennifer tell me what are my niece and nephew up to these days." As Claudia walked to her desk to sit down there was a loud commotion going on outside in the newsroom. Then Claudia received urgent VIP txt. "Jennifer will you excuse me a second, I need to check on what just happened"

"Sure go do your job, don't mine me" Within minutes, Claudia return and stead in the door way of her office with a terrifying expression. The look on her face told Jennifer that something horrible had happened. As Claudio walked back to take her seat, she told Jennifer "I have some bad news and you need to remain calm." Jennifer begins to feel nervous and her palms started to sweat, her breathing became shallow, she could hardly speak "what's going on Claudia is it Jonathan."

"How did you know?" Claudia replied

"The report we received said Jonathan had been shot in his home and his not doing well Jennifer!"

"Oh God, Claudio I felt him for a second" Jennifer raced out of the CNN building.

Her phone ranged it was Max. "Mrs. H I don't have time to talk so listen"

"OK, Max" Jennifer wanted to go into Journalist mode but she didn't, she had nine thousand questions racing in her mine.

"Frank is meeting you with the jet, Mrs. H everything is taking care of, just get here. There will be a car waiting for you to bring you here and drop the kids at Willow Pond with little Max. Take care Mrs. H" Max was breathless he had said everything in one breath.

Jennifer could not remember how she had made it to the airport, everything was a blur but she managed to get in touch with Stella, to bring the kids to the plane.

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5 LA

**On Plane:**

Jennifer had become oblivious to her surroundings, her main concern was Jonathan. What brought her back to reality was "mama, mama where we going now." Jennifer lean over hugging CJ trying not to cry, started to explain to her son they were going to see Grandpa Max and Daddy. "Mama we going to see daddy yea, we have only seen him in pictures and TV mama" CJ said

"I know darling" Jennifer picked her son up and placed him in her lap hugging him so tight. She was wondering how little Max was doing or if anyone has told him. He was only three but very smart for his age. She met him a year ago when Max Sr. brought little Max during a meeting with the twins at her father's estate. Max said "it was about time that they should all meet." Jonathan had adopted little Max, she didn't know the full story and Max senior wasn't talking.

The funny thing Jessica their daughter is normally the one full of questions but for the first time she was silence. Jennifer was a little concern about her but still her main focus was getting to Jonathan and making sure her family was safe. The question on her mind was why someone shot him.

On the plane ride to California Jennifer looked out the window trying to remember the last day they were together.

It was a rainy twilight morning in California, thundering and lighting echo in distance, darkness cover the sky blocking the stars, a heavy over casts of clouds hang over the beach house, it had started the night before. All Jennifer wanted was stay in bed, morning came fast and Jonathan woke her up in the Most Beautiful Way. He pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly, ran his hand in her hair, pushing the hairs back that were in her face. "Jonathan" she called his name. He brushed her cheek so light, tracing her feature with his finger, just him touching her sent chills down her spine, without warning he press his lips against hers kissing her deeply. He began tracing her lips with his tongue before parting her mouth open and their tongues started to dance in rhythm.

Their hands wandering freely over each other's body, holding her close in his pajama top, he could feel all her wonderful curves as though she was naked. Their lips locked together, she wrapped her leg around his waist. "I need you" was all she could say. His hands caressed her nipples; he began his exploration of her warm tender lips, traveling downward with his hands removing her panties. He listen to his wife's body demanding him make love to her, inserting two fingers into her forbidden pleasure he pushed deep, she arch her back to allow him assess and withdraw them slowly out. He repeated this technique until he felt her desire of arousal escalate, Jonathan intensifies his attack as she morns in his ear. She surrendered all to him digging her nails into his skin. It wasn't long before her thighs tensed, her breath became short with sharp gulps, and her whole body tightened under his touch. She closed her eyes, with each movement of his hand, her muscles retracted intensifying her orgasm, and she exploded with pleasure. Jonathan returned his lips to hers briefly, kissing her with so much passion and tenderness causing her to become breathless.

"I think that will keep you until tonight darling"

She could only wink at him, when she regained her speech she whispered. "In fact darling, I think I owe you."

"Rain check until tonight" Jonathan kissed her once more and disappeared in to bathroom. He returns fully dress and their conversation went something like this.

'Jennifer, what are your plans for today darling."

"Well Jonathan, I have a follow-up with Dr. Kendall then I'm free so what do you have planned for us today."

" Well I was thinking after your appointment you, me and a boat ride to our special place, a little skinny dipping, little food and wine."

"I love the way you think Mr. Hart." Jennifer smiled.

"So just meet me at the office." With a twinkle in his eyes he moved over to kiss her goodbye.

"How about we go to lunch or have an early dinner before, heading back here for a night cap sailor?" She did not what to let him go.

"That sounds wonderful I'll see you there!" He kissed her on the forehead, running his hand in her hair inhaling the scent of the lavender, before leaving for work. He turns with a mischief grin on his face, speaking in a low tone "I love you Jennifer forever. I need you to remember something darling."

"What is it sailor? You seem so serious"

"I am Jennifer. I love you, I love you Jennifer Edwards Hart!"

She replied "I love you too, darling" then he disappeared. Little did she know that when she arrived at Hart Industries that her fairytale marriage would end that very day. At the doctors office Dr. Kendall informed her that she was pregnant again. Jennifer could not believe it had been eighteen months since Nicholas passing, their son who she loved so much. She was told that they would never be able to conceive again.

On the way to Hart Industries Jennifer told Max that she was pregnant, he was so excited he could hardly stay on the road.

"Mrs. H that is so amazing how are you going to tell Mr. H this time you know we have to top the last time."

"Whoa Max stop with the question I just found out myself"

"Max I don't know how he's going to take it after losing Nicholas." It's only been eighteen months since the shooting. In a way Jennifer still felt responsible; although it was a stray bullets from the gun of policemen that change her life ever. He was a rookie officer chasing a suspect who shot at him, the office returns shoots and one of his bullets find its way a block over, final destination was a little Italian Restaurant where the Harts were having dinner.

Jennifer was seven months pregnant and had a desire for Italian food that night. Jonathan wanted to just get take out but she insisted that they should eat at the restaurant. About twenty minutes after being seated she started her retreat to the lady's room. As Jennifer arose from her chair, she grabbed at her abdominal a burning sensation ripping though her body; she was in so much pain. Her stomach and back felt like it was on fire, she looked down seeing blood; placing one hand on her stomach, with other reaching out to steady herself from falling on the floor. As she was collapsing Jennifer and Jonathan eyes came together; she was unable to say a word but he knew what she was thinking. He jumped to his feet trying to keep his wife form any farther injuries. He was so concern with helping her, he hadn't notice that the bullet passed through his shoulder also. The woman sitting behind him wasn't so lucky she die at the crime scene. Nicholas Jaden Hart was born that night and lived for only twenty one days with his father at his side every minute of the day and Jennifer's at night. Her only regret was that she never got to touch him or tell him she loved him, her baby boy; she was in a coma for three months. Jonathan had to take on the responsibility of planning Nicholas's funeral and still take care of her. She always felt he loathe her in some way, she couldn't blame him because some days she felt the same way about herself.

When Jennifer entered Hart industries she greeted everyone in the building especially Jonathan's secretary and long friend of the family.

"Hello Deanna is Mr. Hart in"

"Yes Mrs. Hart he's waiting on you"

Jennifer entered the office to find Jonathan and his attorney James in a deep discussion. "Have I interrupted anything darling?"

"Jennifer! We have been waiting on you" Jonathan spoke in a calm voice, standing up from his desk as she enters his office.

"So tell me what you two piloting" Jennifer said with a sly grin on her face and walked over to husband, reaching to kiss him. She wasn't expecting him to step back out of her reach. He walked passed her to the bar, pouring himself and her a drink. She looked dumbfound for a second.

"Jennifer, I don't know how to tell you this, its time for me to move on with my life without you. I want a divorce Jennifer."

Jennifer was so dazed that she almost collapsed under weight of her own body, she begin to tremble. "Did I hear you correctly Jonathan, you just joking right? If so that's one of the worst jokes I have heard yet darling" Jonathan handed her one of the drinks he had poured.

"Yes to your first question! It's no joke Jennifer" Jonathan said so coldly "I have the paperwork right here. We just need your signature on the dotted line then our divorce will be final;" she looked into his eyes they were so icy and dark blue that she knew that anything she said he would not listen. She took the drink he handed her and placed it on the desk. With tears in her eyes Jennifer walked over where he was standing and stare him in the eyes.

"Thank you Jonathan for the drink but I'm not supposed to have any spirits for a few months doctor's orders" then she asked him "are you sure darling you want this." She wanted to slap him back to reality to juggle his mind; she could not think of anything to do, she had to stay calm for their child's safety.

"Yes Jennifer, I'm sure" she took the pen that James handed her, signing the documents, her hand was trembling as she removed her wedding ring placing it on top of the divorce decree. She picked up her purse that had dropped when told about the divorce and she walked out of his life never to look back again until this day. Jonathan had reconnected to her soul, body and mind when he was shot. It's funny even after five years of him being out of her life' he could still send shrives down her spine; she can still remember his touch. Jennifer still loved him; there was no one else but Jonathan Hart that could fill the emptiness in her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hospital **

He stood outside of Cedars-Sinai main entrance with the rest of the news hounds waiting to find out the last news on Jonathan Hart. Roger Stevenson a star reporter of KTLA 5 had an Ace up his sleeves. He knew that his mentor Jennifer Hart would not use the main entrance, so he made his way to the ER. She had discovered him ten years ago; showed him how to be a journalist with integrity. He wasn't there for the story what his editor wanted but as a friend.

Once the plane landed, Jennifer was on a mission. Janet an on old friend of Jonathan and hers called telling Jennifer to trust God and their love for each other. She had an issue with the second part, she wasn't sure he still loved her. She noticed a missed called from Max, she dreaded the conversation that she was about to have. "Hello Max, how's he doing?"

"Mrs. H it's not good you need get here."

"I have no control of what happens to him now Max, I'm his ex-wife"

"Mrs. H I'll always told you that was just a piece of paper and that you are the only one that can help him now." She let out a slow exhale trying to gather up her forte to face what lies ahead.

"Okay Max" Jennifer hung up the phone told Stella and the kids, she will call them later when she knows something. She had the driver to take them to Willow Pond and she rented a car. Jennifer arrived at the hospital through the emergency room entrance there'll where reporters at the main enter waiting on the latest news about Jonathan's condition. Paparazzi posted up all over the hospital hanging around, waiting to ambush her. She parked the car trying to decide if she should go as Jennifer Hart or find a disguise.

"Ah hell, no more hiding old girl!" She said it not to anyone in particular, mainly to make up her mind.

As she walked through the double doors to the receptionist desk, she heard a familiar voice.

"What brings you back to LA, Red?"

"I hear it has something to do with that man you married, what's his name Jonathan." She was boiling about now no one calls her red but Jonathan, she turned on her heels to see him, Roger Stevenson her old student.

"Don't you know I don't listen to rumors and you shouldn't either" She smiled

"So are you here for the story of Jonathan and Jennifer Hart and believe you can sweet talk me to giving all the details for old times."

"No Jennifer, its all off the record, I just wanted to be here for you and Jonathan." She was relieved not having to tell her old student off.

At the receptionist's desk, Jennifer introduces herself and told her who she needed. The receptionist waved over the security guard and instructed him to escorted Jennifer and her guest to where the patient was being held due to the police having the floor on lock down and the nation of who the patient was.

When the elevator doors open Jennifer saw police officers against the walls, friends of Jonathan's in the waiting room. Jennifer and Roger stepped off the elevator with all eyes were on her, she could feel there stares. She took a deep breath scanned the room for someone she knew, and heard his voice Captain Hershel Gray.

"It's about time you showed up" He place a hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped ten feet.

She couldn't believe her ears it was the one of the sweeties sound, "I was about to send out an ABP on you Jennifer, you should've called me! I would've had an escort bring you straight here" she turned around and hugged her old friend. He whispered in have ear "he's going to be alright, now that you here Jennifer." Captain Gray knew how powerful the Harts' love was for each other even if they were divorced. Love is still the strongest medicine.

Hershel lead Jennifer where Max was waiting. Max was seating down when she enter look stunning as usual, although she felt like running for the hills she was here for him and Max knew it. Jonathan wounded her deep into to her soul; it was a time he wasn't sure she would bounce back from her heart being broken. Mrs. H is a tough lady; she has a way about her that separated her from all the other women Mr. H dated. She is his soul mate, they fix like Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds in singing in the rain. Some people are just mint to be like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Maureen O'Hara with John Wayne; or Peanut butter and jelly.

Max spoke softly "Jonathan was still in surgery it's been six hours since they've taken him back Mrs. H". He hadn't called him by his given name in a long time, Max was afraid and Jennifer knew it.

"Mrs. H I'm so glad you are here."

"Mrs. H did you bring my packages with you?" He was trying to change the subject. Jennifer could see the concern in Max's eyes for Jonathan. All she did was walk over to him and hold him tight; she had to be strong for the both of them.

"Max yes they are headed Hart Inc. apartments as we speak. Max, I don't know what actually happened to Jonathan can you fill me in."

"Mrs. H, Hershel will probably be the best person to tell you."

Hershel walked in "let's all take a seat and I will fill you in on what we know."

"Jennifer at 11 AM this morning Jonathan was on his way to meet a Jack Ricci about business at the beach house. We believe the timeline is between 11:00 am and noon when he was shot, because Deanne showed up at the beach house a little after noon per Jonathan's instructions. That's all I can tell you right now." Jennifer stood up and began to pace the floor of the waiting room trying to analyze what she just heard, wondering what Jonathan's condition would be after surgery. Why would he meet Jack at the beach house and not at the office?

A knock came from the door everyone in the room held their breath, no one wanted to face whom was on the other side of the door, they wasn't ready for bad news. Jennifer was the one who broke the silence.

"Please come in"

"Mrs. Hart its Deanne"

"Come in, Deanna" Everyone could breathe again, a sign of relief cross Jennifer's face. Deanne greeted everyone in the room and told how sorry she was that it happens and if anything she could do to let her know.

"Mrs. Hart can I talk to you for a minute it's important"

Sure Deanne!"

"Max and Hershel will you please give us some privacy?"

"Sure Mrs. H how about I get you some coffee?" Max and Hershel left giving the women some time to talk. Deanne reached into her pocket and removed a small envelope address to Jennifer.

"Mrs. Hart he made me promises that I would give this to you" Tears were in Deanne's eyes as she handed Jennifer the envelope.

"Deanne what is it? "Jennifer had an idea what was inside of the envelope. Her hands were shaking, throat was dry, and she was speechless. Jennifer could only look at the packet in her hand. She empties the contents of the envelope to reveal her wedding ring on a chain.

"Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart has worn this necklace on his neck for the past five years." Jennifer took a deep breath and closed her eyes before reading the note enclose.

My dearest darling I'm returning something you gave me to hold for you. Now whatever I have gotten us into it's up to you to get us out, love Jonathan

Jennifer's cheeks were stained with tears as she placed the ring back on finger.

"Deanne I'm activating code JH2509, tell Stanly he's only to report to me. I need to know everything Jonathan and Jack was working on leading up to the shooting. Now, Deanne tell me what happen that you did not tell the police!"

"Mrs. Hart I left out what Mr. Hart told me not to tell, the reason they were meeting was about you."

"Me! Are you sure it was about me, Deanne?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart , he did not have time to go into details."

"Is that it? Are you sure Deanne nothing else?"

"Yes, Mrs. Hart I'm sure nothing else."

"Ok, Deanne please go take care of what I ask for, thank you." After Deanne left Max and Captain Gray return to the family room. It was hours later when the surgeon came into the waiting room to talk to the family of Jonathan Hart.

"Hart family"

"Yes,"

"You're his wife; I mate your father earlier"

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Hart; I arrived as soon as possible." She was lying of course about the wife thing but she had been Mrs. Jonathan Hart. The doctor proceeded to tell Jennifer that Jonathan's condition is critical and that they have done everything that they can medically to save him but when he coded the second time it was like he has lost the will to live.

The doctor listed his injuries included a concussion when he fellow after getting shot and a broken leg also, his lung collapsed, and the bullet ricochet off a rib causing internal bleeding. Jennifer's first question was "Doctor, when can I see him?" She could feel Jonathan it seemed like he was slipping away.

"Mrs. Hart he's in recovery then he will be moved to ICU."

"I did not ask you that doctor" She corrected the doctor bring his attention back to her question.

"Let me revise my question (When can I see my husband Jonathan Hart?)"

"Mrs. Hart when your husband wakes up; stable to move him to intensive care unit, you can go see him but only for a few minutes. You'll need to prepare yourself for that possibility of some brain damage but we will not know until he wakes up."

Realizing she'd been holding her breath, Jennifer exhaled sluggishly.

"Dr. I'm not leaving here until I know that he's ready to come home"

"I don't care what it would cost or your rules, if you have to pick him in the private room in the ICU then do so. Do I make myself clear! "

"Mrs. Hart we have done everything possible to save your husband's life but right now it's up to him."

"I understand doctor" she said "I want make myself clear, I'm not leaving his side until he is released to come home", reluctantly to accept what he was saying it was almost like something had broken in Jonathan.

While they were talking the alarms were going off and Dr. Costa turn running down the hall. His patient was in distress; he worked on Jonathan for 30 minutes trying to save him. Nancy Jonathan's assigned nurse to spoke:

"Dr. Costa he's gone you have to call it, you have done everything humanly possible" She pulled his arm to get him to stop. With deep sorrow he pronounces Jonathan Hart death.

"At 1:15 am patient Jonathan Hart die" Dr. Costa walked back to the waiting room to tell Mr. Hart's family of the lost. The orderlies were coming to remove his body.

When Jonathan coded again, Jennifer felt a deep lost. She knew the alarms going off were for him. She could feel him leaving her and she refuse for it to happen a second time. As Dr. Costa came in into the family room to giving them the news that Jonathan was deceased, Jennifer rush passed him; looking for Jonathan, she use her instincts to find him.

Dr. Costa yelled "Stop her" he explains to one of his nurse we need to sedative Mrs. Hart, she out of control as a grieving wife. Dr. Costa, as a doctor over the years has seen people handle grief and sorrow differently. He knew her type a strong woman who supports everyone else but forgets to take care of her own needs. He was amazed by her beauty, Mrs. Hart's eyes was hypnotic Dr. Costa thinking in his mind, I can't be pondering about the wife of a patient, nothing would come of it. Max and Captain Gray followed the doctor chasing after Jennifer.

As Jennifer rounded the condor she saw two orderlies pushing Jonathan's body down the hall heading to the elevator bank. She ran full speed and timed it perfectly with the opening of the elevator doors, she hit one orderly in the knee causing him to lose his balance, tumbling into the other orderly. With one movement she pushed Jonathan in to the elevator and pulled the emergency button causing the elevator to get stuck between floors. She only had a few minutes before they would free them of the elevator. Jennifer stood at the front of his bed estimating what she was going to do next, she didn't have a plan. Janet told to have faith in God and their love. She ran a hand through her hair, looking and feeling utterly exhausted, but she had to work quickly. She started to pray.

"Oh Heavenly Father please hear my cry, return him to me oh Lord! You have my son don't take his father from me. I know Jonathan still has work to do for you Lord and he's a good man. Please strengthen me for the days that are head. Let your will be done. Amen!" She wiped her tears and woman up. She started speaking from her heart to his.

"The doctor said you are dead Jonathan, while I for one don't believe him."

"Dam you Jonathan! Wake up and come home with me. You are very selfish, you wanted a divorce I gave in, now you get shot and called me to you. Why did this have to happen?" She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to compose herself. Jennifer sat on the side of his bed, touching him on his leg and calling his name in a sedative voice the one that she knew he loves.

"_"Jonathan!"_

_"Jonathan darling open your eyes please"_ Jennifer placed her hands on her husband moving them along his body. She was transferring her strength to him; she slid his hand in her blouse next to her heart. She lend in placing a kiss on his lips she could feel their hearts and soul colliding. She lean in and commence to whisper in his ear:

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_

_"My heart your heart beat as one Jonathan"_. She felt him move his hand on her breast a massaging technique, he was using a kneading-like motion skill, lifting and pressing movements. Then he pulled her in kissing her lips so tenderly. He was alive! She pulled away viewing the most beautiful thing his blue eyes. "I missed you gorgeous, Lacus and your mother sends their love darling" Jennifer was stocked, had he been with their son and her mother.

Then the elevator doors open, two orderlies rushed in; one gripping Jennifer's arm and the other injected her with a sedative and trying to subdue her. She started to yell but she became drowsy, the elevator walls started to spin. "I love…" was all she could pass across her lips.

_"Stop!"_ Jonathan yelled; everyone standing outside the elevator was stun but Max and Captain Gray. Jennifer collapsed in Jonathan arms; he pulled her tighter to protect her. Somehow he got the strength to hold her in one arm and broke the fingers of one of the orderlies hand for trying to move Jennifer.

Max stepped from behind the nurses.

"You heard the man don't put another hand on her" he moved forward to get a better look at the situation with Captain Gray and Roger following in suit. They moved into action helping their family and friend. Roger moved the orderlies out of the elevator so he could pick up Jennifer, the hospital staff needed to check on Jonathan seeing that he's alive to their disbelief.

Roger walked over to Jonathan and Jennifer's side.

"Jonathan let me take Jennifer and put her somewhere safe!" He did not want to let her out of his sight but had too because he was so exasperated. Roger slug Jennifer over his shoulder like a caveman, Jonathan was watching his every move.

Paste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

**Hours Later**

In Jonathan's room Max was discreetly watching over his family from a vantage point of a chair in the center of the room.

The nurses pumped Jonathan full of medicine to make sure his system stabilize. He had waken in the middle of the night, after they give him the once over in ICU and put him and Jennifer in the adjoining beds. Days passed before the Harts showed any sign of movement. Even in his haze he searched for his wife. Jonathan turned his head trying to reach out to her but another hand stopped him.

"Mr. H she's alright, you are not supposed to move yet, do you need anything!" The raspy voice spoke. Max had been watching over both of them for two days. He had never remembered feeling so helpless in his life. He sat in silence watching the lines on the monitors change to the rhythm of the Harts vital signs. The couple lying in front of him meant the world to him. Jonathan was the son he'd never had and Jennifer the daughter he would give his life for.

The sedatives given Mrs. Hart were too strong, the doctors were concern that she hadn't yet woken, but Max didn't want to alarm Mr. Hart.

"Just her, that's all I have every needed" Jonathan tried to smile.

"Max what happen to us?" Max wanted to tell Jonathan everything but knew better. He has taken care of them for years,

Max was taking care of the Harts and his wife Stella had the kids. He had called Jennifer's father Stephen who was still out of the country on a dig site in the middle of South America.

Jonathan steadied himself "Max, what hit me" he was still out of it, his head was ringing and chest felt like it was clutch in a vice grip. He could feel the heaviness of his mind fading but his body ache, and then shape pain hit him. He needed to get to Jennifer, Max said she was ok but he had to see for himself. He forces himself up in a setting position with sure will power, and then he fainted back into the bed. It was lights out for Jonathan once again. Max was worry about his family. Coming from the other bed was a Jennifer screaming Jonathan's name.

"Jonathan….." She came out of the drug induce state yelling for him. She still had one mission on her mind to make sure Jonathan was alive and safe. Max moved swiftly over to her side trying to calm her down before the nurses came in.

"Mrs. H it alright, you both are safe" He help her lay back down.

"Max how is Jonathan?" She said in a weak voice still frail from the sedative, her mind was sluggish, head aching and touch nausea was rising. She was experiencing a little amnesia form the sedative, she wasn't sure that she dream him talking and kissing her or was it real.

"Max help me get up, please I need to see him, no, be with him"

"Mrs. H I don't think that's a good idea"

She tried to move but her body felt like jello, she just laid there composing her thoughts on the next steps to help her family. Max walked over to the side of the bed and took her hand in his. "Mrs. H, Jonathan is resting in the other bed. You need to rest also"

"Max I need to be with him" She pulled herself up using her sure will, swinging her legs out of bed and forcing them to response at her command to walk to Jonathan's bed. With Max's help she climbed into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head between his should and chest. Closing her eyes, she drifted back off to sleep, she felt safe and at home again.


End file.
